Different Ways to Drive Characters Insane
by Lele-the-Greek-Geek
Summary: Mary and Gary have got there hands on two books. Books that can make MI and PJO characters crazy and potentially OOC. How will they survive? Do they have a chance? R&R. Flames and praise and everything in between. Hope you guys enjoy my work of boredom!


**A/n: Hello readers! Today I bare a gift to you all; the knowledge of how Out Of Characters are born. Mary Sue and Gary Stu have been given a book- one that could alter people and their personalities. Hope you guys enjoy my work of pure boredom -insert smiley face-.**

**This is different ways to annoy MI and PJO characters**

**Don't own anything.**

**Mwahaha Today's victims: Percy and Jace**

Mary had the greatest life ever but she wasn't happy with her stunning and luminous blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, her perfect figure and having all the boys drooling over her. No, she needed to have an adventure because her life was too boring, oh but what kind of adventure? She decided to see which she would prefer out of all her choices. Mary narrowed her search down to two choices; being a half-blood or being a Shadowhunter. Since she could not decide, she tried them both out with her brother, Gary.

Before leaving, Gary, the tall, dark, and handsome boy picked up a book from the ground. It was old and very dusty, so all he read from the cover was: -How to- the part after that was torn- _Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters! _He marveled at the worn down book. He was thinking of what the rest of the title could have said when he came to the brilliant conclusion that it is most likely called How to talk to the Percy Jackson and the Olympian Characters.

"Hmm this could be helpful, Mary will love this book!" Gary shouted aloud.

Mary came running in , with a book of her own in her hand. "Gary! Look what I found!" She squealed.

He turned around and looked at the book in her hand. It was exactly like the book he found except for it read Mortal Instruments on the cover, not Percy Jackson and the Olympians, just as ruined and old. "That is great! I have one just like it except for that Percy guy you like reading about. We can take these with us so that maybe we can be friends."

"Great idea, now give me that book." They swapped books and went on there way to visit their victims-um new friends.

_Mary at Camp Half-blood..._

When she arrived at camp, Mary could not contain her excitement. She ran down the hill and searched for anyone she could talk to. She spotted Percy Jackson, the poor soul who was in danger of being driven insane.

She flipped open the book but what she found instead of ways to greet Percy was ways to annoy, irate, and piss him off. Mary didn't notice and read through the list.

1 Go up to Percy and ask who his dad is. Once he tells you it's Poseidon, ask if he is the same Sea God from the Little Mermaid

2 Ask him if his favorite character from the movie is Triton, because he is your favorite character.

3 Ask him if it sucks knowing his girlfriend is waaaay smarter then he will ever be.

4 Start singing "Under DA Sea"... repetitively.

5 Ask him if it is weird to ride on his teachers back.

6 Cut him off every time he tries to talk by saying "SEAWEED BRAIN!"

7 When he gets angry (trust me, he will) ask him if he needs water to cool off.

8 Tell him the reason of his life being sad is because of him eating blue food.

9 Tell him he smells like a guinea pig.

10 Ask him if Annabeth knows that Rachel Dare kissed him, LOUDLY.

11 Buy him a kitty pool.

12 Play the song "I'm Blue."

13 Buy him an Aquarium and shove him in there.

14 Give him a plate of food and about halfway through, tell him its seafood.

15 Tell him mockingly that he was dragged by a pig.

Then... RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.

_Hours Later at Camp Half-blood..._

"But Mr. D! He has gone completely insane!" Annabeth complained to the camp director.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked uninterested.

"He is has being singing this stupid song about being 'Under the sea', locked in his cabin!" She exasperated.

Mr. D looked up quizzically at Annabeth, even though he wasn't that fond of Percy, he thought he should possibly take a look.

_Gary at the Institute in New York..._

When Gary arrived at the institute, he was very excited. It seemed empty but soon after, he spotted Jace walking towards the kitchen. Poor Jace. He only had moments of being sane left.

Gary opened his book and found ways to piss off Jace rather than how to greet him, just like Mary's book that she was using. Inside his book, it read;

1 Go up to Jace and greet him. When he asks what your name is, say WHATS IT TO YA?

2 Take his stele and while he is chasing you to get it back, start saying "I am a wizard!" while waving it around

3 Tell him you saw Clary in a white dress on a boat moments before you came in. hehe

4 After you told him you were kidding, ask him how he plans to spend Valentines Day with Clary.

5 When he isn't looking, go in his room and mess everything up

6 Buy him a cardboard cut out of Simon.

7 Wash his Shadowhunter clothes with pink clothes.

8 Exchange his stele for a stick

9 Ask him if how he felt when Clary almost choose Simon over him.

10 Slap him the face

11 Give him food. (But don't tell him Isabelle made it.)

12 Insult him by telling him that you thought angels were supposed to be good looking.

13 RUN LIKE HELL

_Hours Later at the Institute... _

"Jace, please come out!" Isabelle pleaded at his door. "Come on! Clary is here!"

"I am not coming out if that THING is still out there!" Jace yelled through the door. Isabelle sighed.

"Hey Izzy, I got your text, what's wrong with Jace?" Clary asked walking towards Isabelle.

"I don't know really, he won't come out. He says some guy was here and was tormenting him-

Clary cracked a smile. "Tormenting Jace?"

"Yes tormenting him. Anyway some guy was here messing with him and well... he sorta lost it." She shook her head. "Now he won't come out."

"Great."

**A/n: So now Jace and Percy are insane which will alter how they act. But now who is next? Annabeth and Clary. How will they be tormented? Will Mary and Gary get caught? Well stayed tuned and let me know what you think in a review. Ideas are always welcomed. Thanks for a reading a chapter made out of boredom.**


End file.
